


[podfic] my tongue went numb

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, This string of NC17 is not intentional I swear, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>torigates</b>'s fic read aloud. 25mins.</p><p>Orpik and Martin had virtually identical responses when I relayed that Malkin appeared to be in a bad mood here.</p><p>“The Bully?” Orpik asked.</p><p>“The Bully!” Martin exclaimed with delight. “That’s what we call him back in Pittsburgh when he’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>AKA, Evgeni Malkin: Sex Bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] my tongue went numb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my tongue went numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204399) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



## Stream

## Duration

25mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Can't Say What I Mean_ by **Kaiser Chiefs**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/numb.m4b)(128 kbps bit rate, 27MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/numb.mp3)(64 kbps bit rate, 13MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know why I forget the sex all the time. I- I just do.
> 
> Come chat to me @lunchee_pods on twitter.


End file.
